Infinite Reign Preview
by Illusion's Shadow
Summary: [Edited for better sense.] Teaser to next story.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or any other related characters pertaining to that character, or the series. Thank you very much._

**Note:**

Hello people, glad I'm sort of back in business. I've been sketching ideas down, and I think I can give you folks what we call a 'preview/teaser/etc.' of something. Well, you could say it came to me. Not in a dream, either. Anyway, here's a little something to look forward to. if it seems to be something you'll like. (Edited for the sake of sense, shame on myself for not doing it better for understanding.)

**Infinite Reign** _[tentative title]_

**[Windy Valley, Tempest Temple courtyard]**

"Quick! We _must_ hurry!"

"What's the rush, huh? There's nothing much to fear from this vile creature, see how weak he is? I could take it down."

Whoever it was, he was given a dirty look on the spot. Well, however, she was well aware of its capabilities, and not much could stop it once it has all of what it wanted. This female gave a deliberate sigh out of frustration from her counterpart and tried to collaborate what she tried to say back about half an hour ago right after she arrived at the valley, sopping wet and cold - it was totally normal from where she originated from.

"Listen, you must take me seriously. I am not joking about the power it holds! If it shall devour all of our sole fates, it shall reign with a mighty force clearly unstoppable for all. please, Windryo. for the safety of everyone on this plain, you must take the jewel with you. Amiru's, Hidakou's, Jurika's, and Teiga's jewels have been stolen already."

Windryo. That was the name of the male she was speaking to. Already annoyed with her ramblings of the molten-born creature's ascending power, he shunned her out. Everything she said came to naught to him. Her pleading eyes were the only thing to make him see how serious she was, and kept on contemplating on whether or not he should believe her and evacuate the small village below the Windy Valley. To her, everything was beautiful, and where she came from was very serene as well.

"No, you listen, Ice. I can keep the people safe."

Ice, the pleading female, sighed again.

"No, you can't. You'll be destroyed, as I fear the others fates' are the same," Ice yanked Windryo's arm out of complete anger, forcing him to jerk back a few steps. He's never seen her act this way, and seem so. frightened for his safety, and those of below the courtyard temple. is it possible, that even with the stone in his hand to guide him, that he too shall fall like the previous sentries to the spiritual stones?

Windryo hadn't anything else to say to the begging female.

"Are you going to commit suicide from this things' lust for blood, and death, by sacrificing yourself in vain and letting these people die for it?"

Ice, choking up tears of sorrow to the future's thoughts, let go of him. Was there any use of convincing Windryo from death? Possibly not, considering how stubbornly hardheaded he had become as of late. Claims of defeating it by himself, and arousing the cheers and confidence of the poor, but somewhat flourishing people of Windy Valley. This was no time for it. Unless he was going to murder all of these innocents just with his irrational, reckless judgment, she would need to step in and take them to a safer location for the meanwhile.

"Ice, I... I just don't want to let them down. I won't let them down. Go. Go tell them they must leave Windy Valley, under my request. Take this with you; it'll be secure and proof to the inhabitants below of my direct appeal, as well."

Taken aback by his sudden change in demeanor, and entrusting her with the stone he was supposed to be safekeeping until his life ended, Ice looked down. He wasn't going to back down from the fight. Windryo was going to needlessly sacrifice himself to the beast and no one could stop him anymore now, not even her continuing pleads of rethinking could affect him. The only one she ever loved, about to die uselessly in a fight without his jewel. Tears jerked her eyes again, as if she were indeed hiding something from him altogether. Curious, he peered at her, and with a sudden lunge, Ice was just hugging him tightly. Not kill-tight, just normal. unusual hugging. Never had she hugged him before, but what could this exactly mean? ... He hadn't any clue, until now.

"Ice... can you tell me something?"

"Yes?"

"I've noticed how you've grown.. attached to me. Any reason?"

It was hard to admit it, but Ice really like liked him. Nor would she let go, either, but this wasn't causing any uncomfortable feelings with Windryo. He was just. inquisitive. Slowly, though, she let him go out of embarrassment for showing her outward feelings for him. Her head turned away, cheeks just flaring pink almost all over. Without her noticing, her took a quick peek at her face, to see why she even turned away without answering. Now he definitely knew why. Ice must be in love with him, or something close to it. It didn't seem like an infatuation where it turned to stalking. it was like she was shy of him, afraid to admit it in front of him. Fear of rejection, maybe? He could not help but smile slowly. Someone actually loved him for who he was on the inside and not what he is just by knowing what he does, especially if it pertained to be another guardian. Ice felt her hand being taken very gently, as if someone would never hurt her. And it was as if a brown leather-gloved hand was drawing her hand backwards.

"Ice, if you're that worried.. and by now, I know how you feel, just with what you're doing.. please, I promise you from the core of my heart, you'll see me again."

Windryo kissed her hand calmly, and let her go. Turning around in a whip, his draping leather cape followed him everywhere he went, including to where he was headed; the main temple room. He had left Ice to evacuate the villagers from certain danger, and now his time has come to slay the monster. The altar, which behind it depicts everything, from the world's creation, to the current time of this day, was surrounded by wind tunnels swirling with leaves and sticks. He kneels down, and clasps his hands together. as if he were praying.

"However the fiend may be strong, I shall prevail over it. By the gods, help me defeat that which is evil. I have sworn my duty to this land to guard it with my life. If I shall fall, then the rest will be put to the others. If they shall fall, all will be lost.and time itself shall stop."

"I don't understand this. What does this have to do with the mess that's going on now? And where are we, still?" 

"I know how you feel. It's like this has happened to me before. I know it. I can say for sure though; it looks like Windy Valley. I just hope I think this isn't what I think it might be.. I'm having a hunch about this, though."

Came two voices, but this was only in the background. Two pairs of eyes had been peering at what was happening, and all this time, this character had also been following Windryo in secret. Looked like a young human female child, about five-foot one, aided by a smaller figure... no less than a three-foot, six-inch individual accompanying her. However, it sounded more masculine than the girl's accent. They had been both hiding in the shadows of some pillars from a distance where Windryo was kneeling. Both were confused at the moment, until a brightening light engulfed them. It did not blind the girl and the small animal-like figure, to where they vanished into thin air, never to be seen again... probably, in that world.


End file.
